Stirred up
by minimouse
Summary: Lily's wedding day, and she sees a person form her past. Will she be able to marry James after it is all over
1. Old, New, Yellow and Blue

This is random. and stupid so don't bother reading it. That said enjoy!! What if???? It will be in chapters of about two hundred words each!  
  
It was Lily's wedding day and of course she was nervous. Her best friend Natalie was trying to calm her.  
  
"Do you have something old, something new, something yellow, and something blue?" She asked Lily anxiously. "Its very important."  
  
"My moms necklace, my shoes, and er. my bra is yellow and my undies are blue." She finished embarrassed.  
  
Just then Sirius poke his head in. Lily shrieked but Nat said calmly, "Sirius you aren't allowed in here." He pouted and being a marauder cam in anyway. He whistled at Lily, and then whispered to Natalie, "James is bloody nervous. He thinks Lily will dump him or something."  
  
"Lily feels the same way, but we both know they are meant for each other, so we shouldn't worry."  
  
They looked at each other doubtfully but didn't say anything.  
  
"How much longer do we have until the walk?" Lily asked frantically.  
  
"Relax, Lily, you'll be fine." Sirius soothed. "You and James are meant for each other. James and Lily Potter sounds great and you are in love."  
  
Nat jumped in with a, "In other words, CHILL! But the answer is 5 hours."  
  
Lily looked more than a bit worried, and both Nat and Sirius took it to mean she was worried about James getting cold feet. But it wasn't James she was worried about, and it wasn't her either. 


	2. Old Emotion

Back again this is stupid feel free to flame me but constructive criticism would be better. Actually any review would be great!!  
  
Natalie turned away to avoid seeing Lily's face full of worry. It was less than an hour away. Sirius had left to console James, and the bridesmaids had finally showed up.  
  
They were her other friends, Kat and Livi, and Alice Hart, soon to be Alice Longbottom. They weren't that good of friends, but Frank was a good friend of James`. They ushers were Remus, Peter, and Frank. Sirius was the best man, and Nat was the maid of honor.  
  
"We're here," said Kat loudly in a singsong voice. Lily's head snapped up at that and she looked ready to kill.  
  
"OMG you guys are over AN HOUR late! Where were you all??" asked Lily, still nervous and frantic.  
  
Just then Sirius leaned in to say, "fifteen minutes until the music plays."  
  
Lily gulped anxiously, before straighten up, smoothing her dress, and said determinedly, "I'm ready."  
  
~~15 MINUTES LATER~~~  
  
(Music Playing the bridal song)  
  
Lily glanced through the heavy double doors, to see her mom being escorted by Peter, and Petunia being escorted by Frank.  
  
Then it was time to begin the walk she dreaded. She saw Natalie walk up the aisle, followed by Kat, Livi, and Alice. Then it was her turn. As she stepped thru the doors, she saw the one person she wished to never face again. And there he was, not smiling, just standing there, looking at her.  
  
His stare made her uncomfortable. As she stared back, she felt her everything she went thru from 5th and 6th year come rushing back. Overcome with emotion, she did the only thing she could think of.  
  
She fainted.  
  
There you go, my next chappie and so soon I'm shocked, I'm concentrating more on my other story so go read and review it! RR this 2 and also if u like LJ fics go to my favorite stories list and check out those, scpecially Something More by Cindy Lou Who, she is a great writer! ~~Minimouse~~ 


	3. I don't

Thanks to my reviewer!! Enjoy~ and read my other fic!  
  
When Lily woke up, she didn't know where she was. She opened her eyes, and saw Remus and James leaning over her, along with Nat and the rest of the wedding party.  
  
"Lily? LILY?! Please say something, anything!" James pleaded in a panicked voice.  
  
"James, relax. She will be fine! She's not dead, so back off and let her breathe." Sirius reasoned with James.  
  
"Why'd you faint, sweetie? Are you nervous? It's ok to be nervous, because I'm nervous. Please Lily, I love you!" James pleaded.  
  
Lily answered, "Why is -he- here? Please make him leave James."  
  
James looked around panicky. "Whose here Lily. Who?"  
  
He looked round bewildered, and almost missed the look exchanged between Remus and Lily. Almost.  
  
He whirled on Remus so fast his neck cracked. He was speechless. "Why are you doing this to us? To her? I thought you were in love with Natalie!"  
  
He directed his next question to Lily. "I thought you loved Me.!"  
  
"I do" Lily protested weakly. James inhaled sharply. "Don't say those words to me. Ever. Again." He said, ice dripping from every word.  
  
However, a moment later he regretted his words. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for the hurt look on Lily's face.  
  
~*~So sorry for the long time in updating, but I will have the next chapter up in two days, hopefully. Since they are only 250 word chapters, I already have 100 words on the next one done. Read and Review. There are only about 3 chapters left, but I might squeeze in a fourth one if I am lucky! Oh and the "inspiration" is to my friend Mackenzie. The part about James neck cracking. She was going out with this guy, and one day my friend Anita yells really loud OMG Mac your boob popped out. Her b/f whirled around so fast his neck literally cracked. Lol well I thought it was funny. 


	4. 5 golden rings

Back again~  
  
Lily got over her shock and hurt to try and reason with James. "James, please. I'm sorry. You have to understand- I was with Remus for 2 years on and off. I love you, but you can't expect me to just forget him?"  
  
James softened a bit, but not much. "Love, I don't want you to forget him. I want you to be friends. I just cant take knowing you might still have feelings for him. It's been 2 years, Lils, and its time to get over it."  
  
"And James? I do love Natalie." Remus cut in slowly.  
  
Nat's eyes filled with tears and she flung her arms around Remus. "I love you to!"  
  
Then, before everybody, Remus kneeled down in front of Nat, and began.  
  
"Natalie, I first met you nine years ago, and we were merely kids. We always got along, the quiet ones in our group of loud friends. Things didn't get serious until Seventh Year, when we were paired together for that project. I loved Arthimancy after that! What I'm saying, Nat, is that I love you."  
  
Natalie smiled. "You know I love you, Remus. I always liked you the best of the marauders, and felt a connection, until you were with Lily. I have to admit I felt betrayed."  
  
"And, one more thing Nat. Will you marry me?"  
  
Shrieks of joy from the girls and silly grins on the guys were seen and heard.  
  
She smiled again, "I thought you'd never ask.!"  
  
It would have been the perfect moment. Except Sirius decided to tell everyone. "Remus had been practicing that speech for 5 days now.  
  
Natalie, good natured as she was, smiled and said, "Does this mean I'll have 5 rings, instead on one?"  
  
"Naturally, 5 pretty golden rings." Remus answered.  
  
"5 GOLDEN RINGS.."  
  
"SIRIUS!" they all chorused.  
  
Sorry sorry for the slow update. My computer totally crashed and I had to get a new one! 


End file.
